Godzilla vs Necrozilla
by Andreana Brief
Summary: Godzilla fights a new monster, who he finds is not easily defeated. But a brave young women doesn't intend to sit and watch!


Godzilla vs. Necrozilla

Story Written by: Terry Dover

Osaka was under attack, by the creature known as Godzilla. Cars lined the streets with people hoping to escape the great monster. Others ran through the streets, running away from the monster, except for one young woman who didn't run. Masako Miyanzono was fascinated by Godzilla; she wanted to learn more about him. "You're not really evil, are you Godzilla," she said aloud. "You want something, and I will find out what."

At Kaiju Opposition, K-Op headquarters, an alarm went off, warning everyone of a Godzilla sighting. The military sent out planes as the leaders of K-Op met. Shiro Murata, the head of K-Op, stood up, "We have sent out the air force with a new weapon we have developed to stop Godzilla. They are missiles with acid and immediately on impact they release a deadly acid on Godzilla. This time, Godzilla will not survive."

Back at Osaka, Masako watched the jets fly in heading toward Godzilla. "No! They're going to attack Godzilla!" She watched as one of the acidic missiles fired and hit Godzilla causing him to scream in pain. "I have to do something, I have to help Godzilla!" Masako knew that a ground base would be nearby most likely. The planes did not have pilots in them because of the fear of the missiles acid leaking, they were completely remote controlled. As she ran, looking for the ground base, she could hear Godzilla roaring in pain as the missiles fired on him. She felt sympathy for him, he didn't deserve what man was doing to him; a tear fell down her cheek as she tried to ignore the cries of the mighty monster.

She found the ground base, and saw her target, but she had to get past the soldiers. She carefully inched closer to a nearby soldier and carefully went for his knife, but he noticed her and pulled it out, cutting a deep wound in her hand. With her other hand she grabbed his gun and shot the control panel for the planes. As the armed soldiers surrounded her, Godzilla found his chance to destroy his attackers now that they had stopped firing. He charged up and fired his atomic fire at the planes. Everyone turned and watched as he destroyed the planes and the atomic fire flew over their own heads.

Masako found her chance and ran while they were distracted. The chased after her, but she managed to get far enough ahead to find a place to hide. Godzilla, after destroying the planes went back into the water, badly injured, the soldiers searched for another hour for Masako but could not find her and finally left. Once it was safe, Masako went to the site where Godzilla had been injured by the acidic missiles. She saw blood all over the street, more blood than one man has within himself. Some of the blood was mixed with the acid, the blood that had an orange like color to it was what had the acid in it.

Masako took a small canister in her hand and went over to collect a sample. She tripped, almost falling completely into the pool of blood, but stopped herself with her hands. Her wounded hand had ended up in the blood, but she wasn't paying full attention. She stood up and noticed how a strange tingly feeling went up through her arm, it wasn't painful, but it was strange. She looked at her hand and before her eyes it turned a greenish color and scales began to appear. She gasped not knowing what was happening, but her hand went back to normal almost immediately.

Shiro Murata was furious when they got the word that a young woman had interrupted the attack and Godzilla had escaped once again. There were many kinds of people who believed Godzilla shouldn't be killed or should be captured for live study, but none had ever dared interfere in the operations to stop him. At least they had a sketched drawing of her. He ordered it to be broadcasted on every station immediately; he wanted the woman found without any delay.

Masako sat in her car, her portable home and lab on wheels, and dressed her wound. She opened up a soda and took a sip, then looked at a picture she had on her dashboard. It was a picture of her, her parents, her sister and her brother. Every one except her in the picture was smiling and laughing. She rarely ever smiled; there was never something she could find to be happy about. She had always been picked on as she was growing up because of her beliefs. Nobody had ever understood her, not even in college. As soon as she had graduated she began her journey to follow and study Godzilla.

She had a love for the enormous monster and didn't want to see him destroyed by man's weapons. Masako sighed and opened up her laptop computer and began typing in her Godzilla journal. Godzilla had been mysteriously attacking Osaka for the past four days, not really destroying anything purposely, but he seemed to be looking for something. She reached over and turned on a portable television to listen to the news, only to see her face flashing on the screen. "And a reward is being offered to anyone who has information that will lead to the capture of this woman," said the news anchor.

Ishiro Tsuburaya worked furiously in his lab. Tsuburaya knew what Godzilla was looking for, "You'll get what's coming to you soon enough Godzilla." He stroked what seemed to be a red scaly wall. "Just you wait, the time of your demise draws closer!"

Masako couldn't believe her luck; her face was plastered on walls everywhere in Osaka. She couldn't leave Osaka though; she knew Godzilla would be attacking again. She needed supplies though; food, water, gas and some electronic supplies as well. She had been building her own tracking device so she could follow Godzilla and get to him before the army would get there and she would have to go on foot. She had the Japanese army looking for her now and if she were captured then Godzilla wouldn't have any hope.

There were others who believed Godzilla should be captured for study instead of killing him. None of them had risked their lives like she had though. She had many times been close enough to Godzilla to be effected by his radiation. She had broken her neck, arms, legs and more trying to get close enough to study him and his behavior patterns. Masako turned off the television and drove her car off to the shore.

Shiro Murata spoke to the general about what had happened during the attack on Godzilla. "General, if Godzilla isn't stopped Osaka won't exist at all, a woman infiltrating your ground base is unacceptable. I want more acidic missiles ready for Godzilla's attack, and I want security doubled around the base perimeters."

The General nodded, "Understood sir." He bowed and walked out.

Shiro watched a television screen as a news reporter gave out details on what Masako looked like. "Foolish girl, you don't know the danger you put yourself and Japan in by helping this monster," he said as a sketch of her flashed on the screen.

Masako looked at her injured hand which was already healing, more quickly than it should. "What could this mean," she asked herself. She looked out over the sea, watching the waves gently flowing up onto the shore. Masako thought more about her hand, she began to have an idea of what happened. What was presented to her was a sign, "It had to be…but if I do this, I will have to give up everything I ever loved." Masako feared what she had in mind, but she also knew that she was willing to do anything to keep Godzilla from the pain and torment he went through. "I will need more of Godzilla's blood though, a lot more." While Masako was looking out across the sea, another earthquake began to start; more severe than the ones from the past few days. Masako couldn't do anything where she was, she was unprotected and in a bad position. Masako thought for a moment, she remembered that on the news they had said the earthquakes didn't seem to be from the fault lines. "After every earthquake, Godzilla has showed up, whatever is causing this earthquake is what he is looking for."

The ground began to crack open in the middle of Osaka, as it rose out of the ground. A creature that looked somewhat like Godzilla, but its skin was red, its spine plates were black, and its eyes, where flaming red, full of hatred. Masako looked at it in horror as it turned to face the shore, it seemed to be looking strait at her.

It began to roar loudly toward the sea. "He's calling Godzilla," said Masako. She quickly ran back to her car and grabbed a canister. "It's a good thing this stuff is just dangerous to flesh." She held it up and tied it to the end of a metal rod. "I'm going to have to get closer to Godzilla than I've ever been to get this through his skin, but..," she said as she looked at the horrifying creature, "it is necessary, this new monster may present more of a problem than Godzilla himself." Masako put an empty canister onto her belt then ran to the middle of the beach. "He should surface around here like he did last time." Masako was right, Godzilla's fins began to rush toward the shore like a tidal wave, then Godzilla himself came splashing through the surface and heading strait toward the death monster. He came up on shore, heading strait for Masako who was standing in his path. She held up the rod as Godzilla's foot came downwards to crush her. She jabbed it into the edge of his foot quickly and rolled out of the way. Godzilla roared in pain as he looked to the ground and saw small droplets of his blood, he did not see what he had stepped on, so he continued to face his challenger. Masako came out from under the sand and gasped for air, also coughing out some sand. She looked over and saw a pool of blood and quickly ran over and gathered some of the blood without the acid in the canister before it soaked into the sand. She began to run back to her car as she looked at the canister, "I just hope my theory is right." Masako looked at the death monster, "Or Japan, may be lost forever."

"Mr. Murata," yelled a young man as he ran in.

"What is it! We are in the middle of a full alert emergency," he yelled.

"This just came for you," the young man said as he handed Shiro a video. Shiro put the video in and pushed play. An old man appeared on all the screens smiling an almost evil smile. "Dr. Ishiro Tsuburaya."

"You did not believe I could create a controlled monster, but I have! You fired me because you thought I was a danger to Japan, but I will not be defeated by the likes of you! This magnificent creature is Necrozilla, first he will rid Japan of Godzilla, then, if a ransom is not paid and my job is not returned to me, he will destroy Osaka and continue to destroy other cities in Japan."

"Oh god, get the Prime Minister on, now," yelled Shiro.

Godzilla growled at his challenger, the creature that was so foolish enough to think he could defeat the king of monsters. It stood there motionless, not making a sound, Godzilla grunted in confusion. Godzilla then charged and slashed his claws into the monster's chest, but instead of the monster crying out in pain it was Godzilla who did so as his claws and hand smoked.

Masako heard Godzilla scream and grabbed her binoculars to get a closer look, "Acidic blood, the creature has acidic blood!" Masako had put the blood she gathered into an IV bag. She looked at the needle then sighed. "There is no other choice Masako, Japan is in danger, and Godzilla needs help," she said to herself. She shoved the needle into her arm and watched as the blood began to drip down, flowing into her veins.

The Prime Minister was on a direct feed to the K-Op headquarters as was Dr. Tsuburaya. "You see," Tsuburaya said proudly, "I control the monster, and not even Godzilla can stop him!"

There was suddenly a roar outside of Dr. Tsuburaya's lab. "What is that," Tsuburaya yelled as he ran over to look. "No," screamed Tsuburaya as the building came crashing down on him, then his signal was gone.

"That sounded like Godzilla," said Shiro. Shiro looked over at another screen and saw that Necrozilla had Godzilla down, "It couldn't have been Godzilla though."

"It wasn't, another monster has been sited and is heading toward Godzilla and Necrozilla," a man yelled as he listened to a radio broadcast.

That is when the creature came into view, it looked like Godzilla but it was shorter, thinner and had more shapely features. Its spine plates were smaller and rounder than Godzilla's, its eyes were a bit larger and it had a higher roar. "This is impossible," yelled Shiro, "now we have three Godzillas instead of one! General, send out the planes, and destroy the new creature." He watched as the new creature walked into the city, carefully, not even scratching one of the buildings.

"It's a female," another man said, "A Godzillene, but it's being very mindful of the buildings unlike Godzilla." Godzillene screamed out in pain as the aircraft fired the acidic missiles at her. Shiro felt a sense of shame as each missile hit Godzillene, but one monster was too many and Godzillene was most likely the weakest. Shiro turned away from the screen until he heard an alarm go off. "Mr. Murata, she's gotten hold of the last planes!" Shiro watched as Godzillene threw the planes at Necrozilla's head. Necrozilla screamed out in pain as he turned to face Godzillene, he roared and charged at Godzillene, but she did not move.

"She's luring him away from Godzilla," Shiro said. She screamed in pain as Necrozilla threw her to the ground a bit a chunk of flesh off of her arm. Behind them Godzilla slowly got to his feet, looked at the two battling monsters in confusion then turned and started to walk off toward the ocean. "Godzilla's leaving." Godzillene shreaked out again as Necrozilla fired his atomic fire at her. Godzilla turned back around, just in time to see Necrozilla take a huge chunk of flesh out of Godzillene's side. He roared and fired his atomic fire breath at Necrozilla. The death monster turned back to Godzilla and began to charge him angrily. Godzilla managed to dodge the large monster and then got in front of Godzillene. Godzillene cried out as she watched Godzilla battle Necrozilla, keeping himself in front of her as a shield. She rolled over and pushed herself up, moving over to come alongside Godzilla, but he turned his head and snapped at her when she tried to.

The female roared at him and backed away. Every time Godzilla hit the horrific monster it's blood ate down into his flesh. She tried once again to come beside him, but he snapped at her again. She stood there motionless for a moment as Godzilla battled on. "Godzilla does not appear to trust the female that much," the general said. Her eyes had moved away from the battle and was focused on the people fleeing the city. She then turned and looked back at the battle. Godzilla had pushed Necrozilla away with his atomic fire, but it was slowly getting up to retaliate. The female took her chance then and charged Godzilla, ramming into him hard, but not hurting him. Godzilla swiped at her and roared. She stood up strait and roared back at him. He snarled at her as she came up beside him, looked at Necrozilla then back to him and roared.

The two monsters got side by side charged up for their atomic fire breath. They both fired at Necrozilla at the same time, with each of their blasts hitting one another, causing the proceeding blow to be very powerful. Necrozilla cried out in pain as his flesh began to peel away and he burst into flames. "My god, the two monsters atomic fire together, is more powerful than anything known to man," Shiro said in amazement.

Godzilla looked at Godzillene, snarled and roared at her. She backed away uneasily as she lowered her head. Godzilla grunted and then began to slowly make his way back to the ocean, with the injured Godzillene following far behind him. "Should we pursue them Mr. Murata," the general asked.

"No, they've earned their rest," he answered.

On the beach, Masako's vehicle was crushed. There were foot steps lead away from the vehicle, but as the trail went on the foot prints began to change larger and larger until all there was were the deep imprints of Godzillene's feet. Beside one of the footprints was a picture of Masako and her family.


End file.
